


Needs and Wants

by vanillalime



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Community: oz_magi, M/M, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillalime/pseuds/vanillalime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sean makes a habit of coming to Tim's rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needs and Wants

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cmk418](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cmk418/gifts).



> Originally posted to LiveJournal in January 2015. Written for cmk418 for Oz Magi 2014. The request:
> 
> Pairing/Character(s): McManus/Murphy  
> Keyword/Prompt Phrase: “You’re my guy. I need you.” (from Orpheus Descending)  
> Canon/AU/Either: Either  
> Special Requests: A fanvid of the two of them would be fun, but I’m open to anything  
> Story/Art/Either: Either

Sean slipped his backpack over his shoulders and hopped onto his bicycle. He was halfway across the parking lot when he saw Timmy running toward him.

"Stop, Sean, stop!"

Sean immediately put on his brakes and began coasting toward Timmy.

"Thank God I caught you!" exclaimed Timmy between breaths. "We're one guy short for a basketball game against some kids from Mrs. Smith's class."

"Aw, Timmy, I can't. I have to finish that book report and study for math."

"Oh, you can do that later, Sean!"

"Can't you find someone else?"

"I don't want anyone else. You're the best player in the whole school!" Timmy tugged on the bike's handlebars. "You're my guy. I need you."

Sean looked at Timmy's anxious face and couldn't say no.

They beat Mrs. Smith's class by a score of 46 to 20.

****

Sean made his way toward his locker and quickened his step when he saw Tim leaning against it, waiting for him.

"Listen, Sean. The only way Mary will go to prom with me is if I find a date for her sister."

Sean made a face. "I'm really not interested in Mary's sister, Tim. I don't want to go to prom with her."

"Why not? She's not so bad. Or do you have someone else in mind?"

"No," sighed Sean. He slowly opened the door to his locker and hung his varsity jacket on the hook inside. "To be honest, I don't want to go to prom at all."

"C'mon, you know I've been hot for Mary for months. This is my best chance to get somewhere with her. You gotta help me out."

"Can't you find someone else?"

"I don't want to double-date with just anyone." Tim gently punched Sean in the arm. "You're my guy. I need you."

Sean looked at Tim's hopeful face and couldn't say no.

On prom night, Tim made out with Mary in the backseat of Mr. McManus's Oldsmobile, while Sean made small talk with her sister up front.

****

Sean opened his apartment door just in time to hear the phone ring. He hurried over to the kitchen counter and picked up the receiver. "Hello?"

"Sean! Great news! You're never going to believe it!"

"Hey, Tim! It's great to hear your voice! What's going on?"

"I asked Ellie to marry me! And she said yes!"

"Oh!"

"Isn't it wonderful? She's already planning a New Year's wedding, right after Christmas! And guess what? I want you to be my Best Man."

Sean sat down on his couch. "Me?"

"Of course, you!"

Sean swallowed and rubbed his forehead. "I don't know, Tim. I always go visit my folks in Florida over the holidays. You might want to find someone else."

"No way, Sean. You'll just have to come back early!" Tim exclaimed cheerfully. "You're my guy. I need you."

Sean could hear the excitement in Tim's voice and couldn't say no.

At the wedding reception, Sean gave a beautiful toast and, with a tear in his eye, told Ellie she was the luckiest girl in the world.

****

Sean looked at the caller ID. He sighed, but decided to pick up the phone anyway. "Hey, Tim."

"Sean! How are you doing?"

"Good, Tim. What do you want?"

"I've got a great job opportunity for you! How'd you like to be the next head CO here in Oz?"

Sean held back his laughter. "Uh, no, thanks. I'm happy here in Attica."

There was a long pause. "Please, Sean," said Tim, his voice cracking. "My Em City concept is on the verge of collapse. I need help to get it back on track."

"I'm sure there's someone there who can assist you," Sean reassured him.

"I can't trust anyone here! My last head CO turned out to be a Nazi sympathizer!" cried Tim in frustration. "You're my guy. I need you."

Sean listened to the despair in Tim's voice and thought long and hard. He just couldn't let Tim down.

But some things weren't meant to be. Despite years of hard work together, Em City was closed for good. Even Sean couldn't mitigate the impact of an Anthrax attack.

****

Sean put his beer down on the table and got up to answer the doorbell. Standing on his front porch was Tim, looking like he'd been hit by a truck.

"Sean, I'm so glad you're home," said Tim apprehensively as he shuffled inside.

"Where've you been, Tim? There was a big staff meeting today. We need to work on prisoner placement for when Oz re-opens."

Tim rubbed his shaking hand across his face. "I went and visited Beecher today. I took the liberty of passing along Keller's personal effects to him."

"Oh." Sean frowned. "How'd that go?"

"Not great. There's a lot of regret." Tim slowly walked closer to Sean and placed his hands on his shoulders. "And I don't want my life to be like that."

Tim then cradled Sean's face in his hands and tenderly kissed him. Shock gave way to fireworks, and Sean hungrily kissed back.

Reluctantly, Tim broke the kiss and hugged Sean tight. "You're my guy," he whispered longingly. "I need you."

Sean smiled. "I've been waiting years for you to say it like that."


End file.
